


hide forever

by spottyartful



Series: new blue world [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Bathroom Sex, Cat Cafés, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Paparazzi, Possessive Elijah, Soft Elijah Kamski, elijah kamski doesnt suck ass, just talked abt, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottyartful/pseuds/spottyartful
Summary: “Elijah?”“Yeah?”“Don’t look right now,” Connor bit his lip. “but somebody is watching us.”“Oh?”In the thirty-six years of his life, every single time somebody told him not to look - he looked, obviously.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Series: new blue world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827541
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	hide forever

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this a part 2 kinda, but you don't really need to read the other one to know what's going on, so enjoy!

They have just arrived by the Wild Cat Café when Elijah got a text from Chloe.

He opened the link reluctantly, seeing it was leading to one of the gossip sites that was unhealthy obsessed with him.

The article loaded and Elijah stumbled at the entrance.

_IS ELIJAH KAMSKI DOING IT WITH HIS ANDROIDS?_

“Look!” Connor, overwhelmed of course, barely paid him any attention. He grabbed his sleeve and enthusiastically pulled him inside.

Elijah immediately risked tripping again, this time by a fat ginger cat crouching next to the entrance. He was only saved by Connor quick reflexes, who in a blink of an eye pulled him to his feet before he hit the ground. He was placed away at a safe distance from the cat.

“Watch out,” Connor dropped to his knees to inspect the fat monstrosity. “You could have hurt him!”

Elijah straightened his clothes as his eyes rolled backward. Of course Connor would be concerned about a _cat._

He looked around, hoping no one saw his unfortunate flight through the air. Thankfully, it was early enough and the coffee shop was almost empty, safe for a dozen or so cats lounging around the cushions. They seemed to be in all different shapes and breeds and Connor was positively _in love._ He immediately proceeded to greet every single one of them, his smile getting bigger as they swarmed around his feet.

Elijah saw that as an opportunity to take a seat at the far end of the café and look through the article.

Conspiracy theories weren't anything new to Elijah. He thought they peaked around the time when he stepped down as CEO, but one particular RK200 and a recent uprising brought the conspiracies back in full force. It was amusing, from afar. The pictures attached to the article were not so much.

It was very recent. It was a cloudless day and since Connor hasn’t seen much sun in his short life, they went for a walk. It was snowing the night before so they both got caught up mesmerized by the glowing fresh snow covering the park.

Elijah told Connor about the Garden. About the program lurking in the depths of Connor processor. The one Elijah was too afraid to delete, afraid of opening it like a Pandora’s box – infecting Connor with Amanda’s influence and not being able to stop it. He told him about Cyber Life's plan to destroy deviants – and Connor himself in the process.

Connor told him his hands were cold. They went to get Elijah hot chocolate.

The article featured about a dozen photos, just of the two of them talking. Elijah didn’t think they did anything too scandalous on that day, but then again they didn’t need for the paparazzi to take interest in them.

Connor on the pictures wore a simple beanie and smiled warmly at Elijah. Some parts of the pictures were encircled with angry red, trying to catch attention. The article pointed out that although they both sat at a coffee shop, only Elijah ordered a drink. 

It was the only thing they could go off, since Connor’s model was unique, unlike any other android released to the public. The article pointed out that he could have been custom made, but Elijah didn’t have enough patience to read more.

The only reason Elijah didn't freak out here and there was because he knew these types of gossip. It was funny and harmless. Like decade long speculations wherever Elijah himself was an android, alien or a lizard - or all above combined. He tried to tell himself nobody would take it seriously anyway.

Still, it was concerning. It was too close to the truth, it put Connor in danger. Fight for androids' rights had a long way to go and even then nothing was set in stone. If the worst came to worst, Elijah had no qualms about snatching Connor and flying them both out of the country.

He put the phone on the table, sighing heavily.

“I can hear you,” Connor’s voice brought him back to the café. “Wipe that look of your face. You’re in literal heaven.”

Connor raised a grey tabby off his lap as if to make a point. Elijah snorted. “I thought dogs were more of your thing.”

“Why would I choose between cats and dogs? I don’t need to deprive myself of an entire species of fluff.”

He continued to rub the tabby between the ears like it was his mission. Today he was wearing a warm hoodie and a baseball cap pulled backward - to hide his LED. It made him look adorably boyish.

You couldn’t go wrong when it came to Connor and animals. This boy loved everything that was cute and fluffy, even if what was cute or fluffy had an entirely different definition to Connor than it had to Elijah.

He fondly recalled the day they spend in the Aquarium – Connor was bouncing from one exhibition to another, eagerly watching animals, while Elijah watching Connor. He would have to be a psychopath to not have a soft spot for puppies and kittens or an occasional baby goat. Even baby seals were cute and chubby, okay, however, Elijah couldn’t share the same excitement with Connor fussing over a great toad.

“Elijah?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t look right now,” Connor bit his lip. “but somebody is watching us.”

“Oh?”

In the thirty-six years of his life, every time somebody told him _don’t look_ \- he obviously looked. This time though he was more irritated than curious, blaming the gossip sites for breaking his few moments of peace.

“They have been following us since we left the city center. It’s a black Renault Koleos, the heat signature suggests two people inside,” supplied Connor, eyes trained on the car. “Do you want me to call the police?”

A black car with tinted windows, another thing Elijah was used to the point of boredom.

“The police rarely answers for these sorts of nuances,” sighed Elijah. “They’re just stalkers. Or what they prefer to call themselves – journalists. As if.”

At this point, Elijah almost wished for kidnappers. It would make the whole stalking thing a lot more interesting.

Connor frowned at the car. “How do you know that?”

“I’ve dealt with lots of them in the past. They’re just hungry for a scandal – and seeing a rich recluse on a date with a pretty young thing like you is exactly what they’re looking for.”

LED or no LED, Connor was the most expressive android he knew. Elijah enjoyed the way his brows risen up a notch, those deep brown eyes flickering back to him.

A sly smile twisted his lips and lingered there when the waitress came back with two coffees, placing them carefully on the table.

Connor eyed the cups dubiously. “You shouldn’t consume this much caffeine, Elijah.”

“It’s not all for me, dear,” he said, pointedly snatching only one cup for himself.

Connor gaze dropped at the grey tabby on his lap, adorably confused. Elijah couldn’t stop the bubbling chuckle escaping his chest.

Connor tilted his head, no doubt scanning him for the signs of a stroke or something alike. The tabby started to wiggle in his arms.

He watched Connor unsuccessfully soothe the cat before it jumped from his lap and elegantly walked away.

“Don’t worry about that,” said Elijah when Connor’s lips formed a little pout. “It’s just their nature. You can’t _own_ a cat, most of the time they just do whatever they like.”

“Well, we are in his home,” sulked Connor, turning toward the café. “He can do what likes anyway. Besides, you probably scared him.”

Elijah hummed, a sip of coffee burning his tongue. He rested the cup on the table, itching to grab Connor’s hand.

He didn’t, feeling the watchful eyes on the back of his neck.

“Is it because of the date?”

“Hm?”

Connor gestured on the table. “The coffees. It is a human custom to get one for each individual on a date,” his slim fingers traced around the seam of a cup. “Are we – on a date?”

Elijah snorted. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t trouble you with human customs if I hadn’t been forced to do so,” feigning nonchalance he stretched a little in his chair, daring one look towards the journalists. “The truth is, it isn’t the first time the media has spotted us. They already suspect the nature of your design.”

Connor seemingly deflated letting out a soft, “Oh.”

It did things to Elijah’s heart so he waved his hand dismissively. “You don’t need to worry about that. It’s just gossip. Next week there’s gonna be another one, all of them fake. Do you know how many times I’ve woken up to the news of my death on TV?”

“Four,” answered Connor meekly. “Chanel Six falsely broadcasted Elijah Kamski’s passing four times.”

Elijah’s brow pinched. Connor’s shoulders were hunched and his gaze was vaguely trained on the sleeping cats across the room.

“Hey,” he shifted his leg so their ankles would cross under the table. “He probably had some cat business to attend to. You still have at least ten more to choose from.”

“I know.”

Then Connor raised the cup to his lips casually - as if to take a sip. If Elijah had it in his will to even briefly look away from his favorite android he would have missed it.

Elijah kicked him under the table.

Some of the liquid spilled down the white ceramic. Connor’s lips were also splashed. He grimaced. “Why did you do that?”

Elijah cursed, scooting over and grabbing the tissues. “Me? Why did _you_ do that?”

“It’s just coffee,” Connor glowered, as he dabbed at his lips and chin.

“It’s also _hot,”_ remarked Elijah. “You know how sensitive the sensors in your tongue are. What were you going to do later anyway? Spit it out?”

“I can collect and dispose of small amounts of liquids that aren’t Thirium, as you _know_. I would be perfectly fine.”

“Connor,” groaned Elijah, throwing away the tissue. “The purging system is there for emergencies only. It shouldn’t be used too often.”

“It would be the only time I’m using it. I could use it when we go to cafés.”

Elijah ran a hand through his hair. “Why?”

“You don’t want to be seen with an android.”

The stubbornness disappeared from his eyes as he said it. Something heavy sank on the bottom of Elijah's stomach. “That’s not true.”

“That’s okay,” assured Connor, except the low tone he used and his miserable expression suggested everything was _not okay. “_ CyberLife androids are designed to perfectly blend in with humans,” he recited in a monotone voice. His eyes fogged over in a way that Elijah _hated_. “I’ve preconstructed over twelve thousand ways to convince the paparazzi that I am a human. Do you want me to perform the three most successful outcomes?”

“Fuck, absolutely not, Connor-“ he wiped his face, tired. He can’t have Connor close off behind his programming again. “Don’t worry about them, okay? I didn’t buy two coffees because I want you to act like a human. I mean- yes, I want the paparazzi think you are a human, but not for the reasons you think.”

He shifted closer, hopefully blocking the view from the car.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Elijah,” the tone he used was so soft, he could barely hear it. “You’re doing so much for me already.”

His gaze was locked on the fur-covered floor.

“Con,” he slipped his hand onto Connor’s lap. “Connor, please look at me.”

Reluctantly, slowly, like he was underwater, Connor faced him, his eyes still just barely focused.

Elijah placed a hand over his cheek, guiding him to look up. “I pride myself on being rather quick when it comes to androids,” he gave up a half-smile, which ended up looking like a grimace. “But when it comes to you I can never catch up.”

He stroked the sharp cheekbone, aware of the show he left for the prying eyes.

“Sometimes I’m scared where your boundless mind takes you, love. This-“ he stroked the part of the cap covering the LED. “is only here because you are _so precious to me._ ”

Lips made of synthetic fiber shouldn’t tremble like that. It was unfair. “I – don’t. I don’t understand.”

“I need them to think that you are human,” he explained quietly but firmly. “I'm sorry I didn't explain it well enough. If you’re a human, then they can’t find you. No records, no trace, nothing. They have nothing.”

He tucked away a curl escaping from under the hat. “Darling. I can’t let anybody know. If they knew who you really are they would want to take you away from me.” Familiar possessive flame curled around his insides. “And I won’t let it happen.”

Connor’s hand twisted into his clothing. “They won’t- I wouldn’t let them-“

“I know, baby,” he stood up, holding out a hand. “Now please, come with me.”

Connor took it with no hesitation. “Why?”

Elijah tugged him towards the bathroom. “Because I really want to kiss you right now, just not in front of the camera.”

The bathroom mirror was in the shape of a cat. Elijah couldn’t believe the things he did for Connor.

It would make making out a lot more awkward if Elijah paid any mind to anything other than the sweet little android writhing in his arms. 

As Connor keened under his touch, Elijah’s last sober thought was _who was he kidding._ He would do _anything_ for him.

He pulled apart only once his lungs started to burn for air. Connor, the lucky bastard, had no such struggles and impatiently moved his mouth along Elijah’s cheek and jaw.

“Greedy,” Elijah let out a low growl. “Insatiable. Who made you this way? I need a word with them.”

“Why? To send a thank you letter?”

Connor smiles made him feel way too powerful, but never as powerful as wiping them away. He captured his lips again, the cheeky smile not vanishing under the kiss.

That is until Elijah slid his hand down Connor’s abdomen, lower, and cupped him through his jeans. Connor’s eyes widened. “The paparazzi…?”

Elijah stroked him lightly, enjoying the speed with which Connor grew to hardness. “I wasn’t thinking of inviting them in, but for you, baby, I’m up for anything.”

“No, I-” Connor's chuckle morphed into a gasp, as he bucked into his hand. “Won’t they- if somebody takes a picture- won’t they know?”

Elijah hummed and gripped him more firmly, giving him some relief. “I don’t want them to see you blushed so pretty, that’s true.” He placed a wet kiss on Connor’s cheek, where the blue blush was the darkest. It went all the way down his neck and disappeared under the collar. “That would give our secret right away, wouldn’t it?”

It made him hot all over, that thought of secrecy, that they were doing something wrong - something taboo. As if human-android relationships weren’t old news by now. Elijah supposed they should get some credit, given that this relationship involved a man who spent his youth fantasizing about artificial intelligence, and now is reaping those years by necking with an android on a bathroom sink like a teenager. 

Elijah took hold of his other hand and brought it to his lips. “You deserve to see everything the world has to offer. I will show it to you myself. But Connor, there are days – sometimes there are days when I wish to never let you out of my bed.”

Connor’s artificial breathing glitched. “Elijah-“

He captured his mouth, tasting coffee and _Connor_ , pressing the android into the sink. Connor was quick to wrap his arms around him, pulling their hips flush together. There must have been nothing wrong with his analysis kit after all, because he used it _eagerly,_ licking into Elijah’s mouth.

Elijah pulled back again to breathe, but couldn’t keep his mouth off Connor for long, instead of mouthing down his jaw, all the way to the sensitive skin on his throat. Connor let out a sinful whine.

“I know, baby,” muttered Elijah, snaking an arm around his waist. “It was torture, wasn’t it? Knowing they were watching." He sucked on a sensitive dent in his neck. “It was so hard to keep my hands off you.”

Connor bucked his hips, drawing a moan out of both of them. “Elijah-“

“Maybe I should just keep you all to myself,” hummed Elijah. He sneaked away one hand to fiddle with Connor’s zipper. “You would like that, right baby? All you do is lounge around my mansion all day, anyway – ready to spread your legs whenever I ask.”

He slipped his hand into Connor’s underwear, wrapping a hand around his cock. Excessive drops of pre-come made it already nice and slick, and Connor responded beautifully to him.

“Shh, don’t you remember? There are paparazzi outside.” His other arm kept Connor secure in the small space of the bathroom. “They already suspect you’re an android. What kind of scandal we’ll cause when they find me fucking you against this wall?”

Connor nodded eagerly, gasping for breath like needed it. “Please, Elijah-“

Elijah moved his hand at a painfully slow pace. “Please what, baby?”

“I want to- I want to touch you.”

He placed a gentle kiss on his head, keeping his strokes even. He backed away a little and Connor’s clever fingers quickly pulled out his cock.

He groaned under Connor’s hot touch. Then Connor raised one of his hands and – Elijah must have short-circuited right here right now – honest to god _spat on it._

Delicate, wet fingers wrapped around his cock and pumped it skillfully. Elijah growled low in his throat, bringing Connor’s mouth back to his.

He pulled Connor flush to his chest, swallowing his moan when their cocks met, heavy and sticky and _hot._ Connor moved his hips, the jeans, the zippers making the friction almost too much. Elijah slipped his hand to Connor’s ass and kept it there.

He brought them closer together, their hips moving on their own accord. “You know what the best part is?” He breathed against the corner of Connor’s mouth. “They all know what we’re doing right now. I bet they’re dying to bust in here with a camera.”

He trailed with hand lower, between his cheeks. His fingers slipped into that tight, wet heat and Connor whined as the air was punched out of his artificial lungs.

“If only they could see what I see, baby,” he continued, nearly out of breath. “My beautiful boy, dripping and desperate for my cock.”

Connor sobbed wantonly, and by now _somebody_ must have heard _something,_ but Elijah was too far gone in his own pleasure to worry about that now. He buried two fingers deep inside Connor, swallowing every spilled moan, and they rutted against each other until both of them were a gasping mess.

He held Connor through his orgasm, whispering into his ear how good he was, how beautiful he was, and the poor android trembled in his arms. He only pulled back to tuck them in and quickly adjust their pants, ignoring the stickiness as they cooled off. He wrapped his arms around Connor, settling on stroking his back soothingly.

He didn’t notice when Connor’s cap fell on the floor. It left his LED on display, now slowly pulsing a relaxed blue.

He caught a glance of them in the mirror, debauched and wrinkled. His own expression was disgustingly blissful.

The goddamn cat-shaped mirror. Elijah needs to find them another kitten café. 

He hummed lowly, carding his fingers through messy brown hair.

“We should go on a date.”

Connor perked up at that noticeably.

"Huh?”

“I never actually asked you out. I should.” he pressed a kiss to his temple. “A proper one this time.”

“A proper one?” Connor raised his confused eyes back at him.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll arrange everything,” he took his face into his hands gently. “All you have to do is agree.”

“Yes,” his eyes sparkled enthusiastically. “I mean - I definitely agree.”

Elijah flashed him a happy smile. “I’m glad.”

He leaned to capture those soft lips. He couldn’t taste the coffee anymore, but Connor’s tongue moved as expertly as ever.

He was almost convinced to just walk out of there, paparazzi be damned, back to the house, where he could have his way with Connor all day long.

He swiped a thumb across his wet lip. “Can you do something for me, love?”

Connor nodded, still holding onto his hand. “What is it?”

“The car that is following us. Is it autonomous?”

Connor blinked. “Yes. Do you want me to hack it?”

“Can you do it?”

Elijah forced himself not to laugh at Connor’s offended expression. His temple blinked yellow for less than a second before Connor raised his nose high. “The car just departed for the main square. The humans are not going to be able to change its course in the next twenty-five minutes.”

That was cruel. Elijah entangled their fingers together and opened the door. “We better hurry up.”


End file.
